Consumer electronic (CE) wireless devices may belong to two types: fixed CE wireless devices and mobile CE wireless devices. Fixed CE wireless devices may be found located in a remote or enclosed area such as behind doors of an entertainment center. Fixed CE wireless devices thus need to have a longer range because of the obstacles. However, fixed CE wireless devices have essentially unlimited power available since there are powered by an AC power source.
Mobile CE wireless devices are typically closer and can be moved around to improve a wireless quality link. However, mobile CE wireless devices operate with a finite amount of stored energy in a battery and have a maximum power level.